Pictures Like This One
Pictures Like This One is the name of an unreleased album by American power pop band The Paper Jets produced by Scott Kammerer. Sessions for the record started on December 7, 2007 and continued consistently until May 2011 when - following Bill Lambusta's exit from the band - they were shut down once-and-for-all. The Sessions The Pictures Like This One sessions began in earnest when Bill Lambusta brought Brian Erickson into Kammerer's Palisade Studios in December of 2007 for a one-off trial. Early recordeing dates yielded promising results and Lettieri and Maloney were brought in, as well. Over the course of the recording process, many friends and guest musicians were also invited to contribute to the record. As recording contibued through 2009 and 2010, it became evident that the band was no closer to releasing the material, particularly with the daunting (and expensive) task of mixing still very much ahead of them. Meanwhile, Palisade Studios was in serious financial trouble and was forced to close its doors. The sessions moved to Kammerer's residence where he had set up a small studio space which allowed The Paper Jets to complete the recording. Pictures Like This One '' was finished in May of 2011, following Erickson's final round of vocal tracking. After Bill Lambusta's exit from The Paper Jets, it was decided that ''Pictures would be shelved in favor of a new round of material that would end up being the group's We Are All Strange Friends album (released in January 2014). Kammerer handed the master tapes to Lettieri and Erickson and while they insist Pictures will have its day, they have not given any proper indication as to a release date. Track-Listing (Composer) 1. Take It All Back (Erickson/Jeff Fiedler) 2. Point of View (Michelle Cacciatore/Erickson) 3. Over Now (Erickson) 4. Stay Back Here (Erickson) 5. You'll Come Around (Erickson) 6. Always Will (Lambusta) 7. Another Unfinished Novel (Lambusta) 8. The Way I Write (Erickson/Fiedler/Jim McGee) 9. False Pretenses (Cacciatore/Erickson) 10. Short Woman (Erickson/Matt Pischl/Kevin Titze) 11. Sorely In My Name (Erickson) 12. Left You Behind (Erickson/Tim Ryan) 13. Drive Down 495 (Erickson) 14. Your Way Home (Erickson/Ryan) Personnel Brian Erickson - vocals, guitar Bill Lambusta - guitar Scottie Maloney - bass Frank Lettieri Jr - drums Scott Kammerer - guitar, bass, drums, programming Jeff Fiedler - piano on "The Way I Write," and "Your Way Home," backing vocals on "The Way I Write" Tim Ryan - bass, guitar, lead vocals on "Left You Behind" Jim McGee - guitar on "The Way I Write," "False Pretenses," "Drive Down 495," and "The Way I Write." George Petrillo - bass on "The Way I Write" Drew Novelli - bass on "You'll Come Around" Matt Pischl - lead guitar on "Short Woman" Kevin Titze - rhythm guitar on "Short Woman" Produced & Engineered by Scott Kammerer Release To date, the release of Pictures Like This One has been cancelled indefinitely. The band shot and released a music video for, the song, "Over Now," in May 2010 and included it on their 2011 DVD Bored In Town. As far as issuing the full-length album, Erickson and Lettieri remain optimistic that it will one day come out. Says Erickson, "As long as that album is missing, the portrait will be incomplete."